


The Cure

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Tales of Counter Earth [9]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Traumatic Transformation, permenant alterations to a character's appearance, untested cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Hank has found a possible means of Saving Logan's life but it carries some risk.
Relationships: Logan(x-men)/Rachel Summers
Series: Tales of Counter Earth [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876063





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

The Cure

“You wanted to see us Hank,” She said as she sat beside Logan’s bed as Hank entered looking tired. The plan to use Elixer to keep Logan alive wasn’t working the adamantium poisoning was getting worse and Elixer could only do so much. She knew Logan was expecting Hank to tell them there was nothing more they could do.

“I may have found a way to save your life but it may have disastrous consequences,” Hank said grimly. “I have discovered that if Shield’s infinity formula is mixed with my original distilation of MGH it should allow your body to expell and replace the damaged tissue.”

“Then what are you waiting for Doc lets do it,” Logan said but she could sense Hank’s reluctance. “Hank I’m going to die if we don’t do something and if this is our best shot lets go for it.” She could still sense his reluctance.

“This is the original MGH formula in this cocktail made form your DNA but it is the same formula that turned me into a blue furry freak.” Hank said and she immediately understood what he was afraid of. “There is no telling how it will affect your mutation especially mixed with something as potent as the Infinity formula.”

“Do it Hank,” She said speaking up for the first time. “No matter what happens we will deal with things.” She could still sense his reluctance but he finally produced a syringe and injected it. She held her breath as she waited and then winced as Logan’s mind was over whelmed with pain. She stepped back away form him and saw him being to convulse on the bed. She reached out telekinetically trying to help Hank hold him down but he threw the other man off. Logan began to scream in pain. “Hank what’s wrong?”

Hank was on his feet checking instraments and a look of horror appeared on his face. “It is the adamanitum it is preventing his skeleton from shifting like it wants.” She could sense his guilt. “I should have predicted this he’ll die if we don’t do something to stop the process.”

She knew what she had to do even though it might kill her to do it she reached inside Logan and found his bones. She began to pull at the molecular bonds holding the metal together it was the most difficult thing she’d ever manipulated but she knew that if Magneto could do it she could do it. She felt the metal finally give and began to liquify and flow out of him. She couldn’t sense anything beyond the metal passing out of his skin and onto the floor. As the last of it passed out of his skin she felt herself blacking out. She hoped she had done enough to help.

She came to some time later to a furry faced Logan leaning over her. His fur was the same black as his hair and his facial structure looked more canine but he was alive. “Hope you aren’t allergic,’ He said as a weak joke. She was so glad to see him she ignored it and grabbed him and kissed him. The slight muzzle he had now made it harder but she thought she’d get used to kissing him with practice. “Hank says you saved my life pulling the adamantium out like that.” Logan said when she released him. “He also thinks this new form is permanent.”

“I don’t care your alive that’s what matters,” She said and meant it. She knew there would be some adjustments but she could deal with them for now things were finally looking better.

The End


End file.
